Golden Flames, Crystal Rosary & Red Haired Angel
by Kiyo Crazy
Summary: The aftermath of Mello's hidout exploding. Matt gets really worried after Mello disappeared for sometime...and tragety soon follows after he finds out why the blonds been missing. [ in short...it's my version of what happened after the explosion] R


**Golden Flames, Crystal Rosary & Red Haired Angel**

---

For half an hour Matt starred at the silver cell phone, which sat in the middle of the table. He knew that Mello would kill him if he called him…but what choice did he have now that Mello seemed to refuse to answer his own phone the last time he called.

"That's it" Matt said to himself softly as he reached for the phone and began dialing the number.

At first the other end of the line was silent, until finally a soft voice came from the other end, "…Mello…?"

Matt gave a sigh of relief before answering, "No…um…it's his partner Matt" _was that right…he was his partner, if not his friend, then that's what he was right?,_ "Mello's been gone since this afternoon…and he hasn't been answering his phone, so I was wondering if he had come to you anytime today?" Matt asked calmly.

"No…I haven't seen Mello since he left the orphanage" came Near's voice from the other end of the phone line.

'Late this evening we had received a report of an explosion at an old, abandoned building just outside of town. The situation is under control, but we advise all personal to stay clear of this area do to the flames. We are also getting reports that there have been bodies found inside the building of both criminals and policemen.'

Matt's heart skipped a beat as the sound of the television reached his free ear. …_Mello… _the red head almost instantly dropped his cell and bolted out of the apartment, the only sound left in the room was Near's almost silent voice coming out of the phone.

---

By the time Matt arrived at the building, the flames seemed to be under control. There were also policemen arresting the criminals who seemed to manage to survive the explosion.

_Mello…_ Matt had a lump in his throat that he just couldn't seem to get rid of now matter how many times he managed swallowed.

"Mello!" Matt screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, so loud that it stung the back of his throat, but Matt didn't care. The red head took off towards the flaming building, through the crowd, under the police tape and into the building…despite the shouts and cries coming from the many people surrounding the building.

"_Mello"_

"_Mello"_

"_Mello"_

That was the only thing running through Matt's mind as he ran through the burning building. The red head was completely oblivious to the ashes falling from the ceiling and landing on the top of his hair and his shoulders.

"Mello!" Matt called once again, coughing slightly as he inhaled some of the smoke, created by the fire.

Matt could hardly see through his goggles let alone the flames and the smoke.

"Me-" Matt could feel the lump in his throat coming back, he also felt like his heart was going to stop at the sight before him. Matt could see, off amongst the smoke and burning beams…the body of the younger boy, unconscious and bleeding, and by this point the red head's heart did stop.

"Mello!" Matt cried as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he was so fixated on getting to the blonds unconscious form, that he hadn't noticed his goggles, which were resting on the top of his head, had fallen off and disappeared into the smoke.

Matt fell to his knees at his friend's side, he could barely see, or keep a steady breath rhythm, due to all of the smoke that he had inhaled…let alone keep his arms steady enough to gather the younger boy in his arms.

"Mello…oh Mel, please…oh please God…Mel wake up" Matt cried into the younger teen's ash cover hair. Matt could feel the blood from Mello's wounds seeping through his thin stripped shirt, "Mel…..Mel….Mel…oh Mel…"

Matt was sure that the younger blond was dead…if not from the blood loss, from the injuries he had acquired from the explosion, then it would have been from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. But then, something happened.

"M-Mello?" Matt looked down at the blond, shocked…it was impossible, but yet it wasn't…he could feel a slow, faint, uneven heartbeat coming from Mello's chest.

"…Mello…" Matt was still in a state of shock as he called out the younger boy's name.

The younger blonds head twitched ever so slightly at the sound of his name being called by the older teen. "M….Ma-" Mello had been cut off by the red-head before he could get the rest of his saviors name out.

"Shhhh," Matt held the blonds head closer to his chest as he spoke, "It's ok Mel, you're safe now…and no ones going to hurt you. But you're in no condition to talk right now."

Matt was right, he could easily tell that there had been some, if not a lot, of internal damage done to the smaller boy's body…due to the fact that when he did manage to speak, his voice was very course. Also, there was a slight wet, gurgling sound coming from the back of Mello's throat when he spoke, which was easily determined as blood by the older boy.

"Common Mello" Matt said soundly as he gather the smaller boy carefully in his arms, as he lifted both Mello and himself off of the church floor, "Let's get you outa' here."

Mello's reply was nothing but a fairly week nod, which the red-head could only feel, ever so slightly against his chest as he continued his was out of the, now charred, church house.

---

Matt knew that with all of those people out front, that there was no way in hell that he would be able to make it past all of them with any of the police officers noticing the blond in his arms.

So the only way to make it back to their apartment safely, would be to take the long way back…which consisted of: going out…what use to be…the back of the church, and taking the long way back by going through all of the alleyways as possible.

But if that's what it took to keep Mello safe from harms way, then hell would have to freeze over before he would walk out of the front of that church. Because as long as Mello was a part of the Mafia, and a wanted criminal, walking out the front of that church and right into those officers…was just like walking right into a death sentence.

"Don't worry Mel…you're safe now" Matt just kept saying that all the way back to the apartment, not only to make the younger blond believe what he was saying was true, but Matt also wanted some sort of reaction out of the boy so that he knew that he was still with him.

---

Once Matt had gotten them both back to the apartment safely, the older teen placed the blond genially onto his bed and went to fetch the first aid supplies from the bathroom.

When he returned, he placed the supplies next to the bed and watched the younger boy shift uncomfortably in his sleep. The blood was still seeping through his clothes, like water through a cloth, which made Matt see instantly that the wounds were deep.

Soon, the gamer's eyes drifted to the badly burnt skin around Mello's left eye, along with most of his left shoulder and arm and some of his back. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Mel?"

---

**Chapter 1 End**


End file.
